fablefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Traitor's Keep
Wow, that's much more information than what I found. Should we delete this page and add the infomation to the dlc section of Traito's keep? :No need, the DLC page is for listing and summarising all available DLC packages. Each major one should have its own article anyway, so it may as well exist now. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 21:22, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Thoughts? So far, it looks like Traitor's Keep is going to be a good dlc (unlike that abomination known as Understone). Its nice to see that they're adding more outfits; along with the ones already listed, I believe I saw a "Logan's Guard" outfit in the trailer. I also like how they're giving you more bang for your buck rather than making you pay for things that should have already be in the game (*stares at Understone angrily*). I just have one question, you know the guy in the weird soldier's outfit in the trailer? Does anyone think he's Ben Finn? I'm just wondering since he has the same weapons and is wearing a hat so his features are harder to recognize. Aleksandr the Great 01:48, February 26, 2011 (UTC) :Understone and all other DLC couldn't be put in the game because it wasn't fully ready when Microsoft forced LH to put the game as it is through Cert. This has been covered many times on the forums for LH and also on the talk page for the DLC listings. As for this DLC main thing I'm looking forward to is more gameplay AFTER the main story since thats when it seems to take place--Alpha Lycos 04:53, February 26, 2011 (UTC) : ::Even if that is actually true they could have made it free like many other companies. Instead they charged for it. Also a lot of the content is ON THE DISC and is only locked out until you "purchase" it. - Sean 2/28/2011 :::And lose out on money to pay their wages? Hmm sure and hows about you do your job for free? Asking them to make something they put a lot of hard work into free is like saying to someone they ahve to do 40+ hours of work a week and get no pay for it. Or its like walking into a supermarket and just grabbign what you want and taking it home without paying. LH has given out free DLC already, unlike a lot of companies now-a-days. If you don't want to pay for it then don't get it, just don't complain because you can't play it only cause you refuse to pay for it. DLC is a product of LH regardless if its in the game from start or not. Technically going by that all DLC ever made is already in the games and is just being taken out to make us pay more but no one complains about other DLC do they? Yet now all people are doing is complaining about Fable III's DLC being sold by the company who made it. Stop complaining and realize they need money to pay the wages of the hard working members that bring us such great games.--Alpha Lycos 22:24, February 28, 2011 (UTC) Curious thoughts I'm hoping there will be new weapon morphs unlocked for the Hero weapons. I wouldn't mind getting a Clockwork blade for my sword or the Gasket's Musket barrel for my rifle. Anyone know if there are new ones for DLC only things? Guess it requires not morphing blade and hilt until after the DLC is complete...Off I go then :)--Alpha Lycos 05:04, March 2, 2011 (UTC) Eh... I doubt it. That's one of the reasons I hate the new weapon morph system, I like having my weapons looking uniformly the same (which is hard when there are not many choice to choose from). I still dont get why they saved some renders of the same set for different weapons for dlc weapons, they cant even get the base and barrel/blade to match (i.e Myrrian's (?) mauler should of had an elegant base to go with the angelic barrel otherwise that practicular morph is wasted and wll probably not be featured in another weapon).Aleksandr the Great 05:41, March 2, 2011 (UTC) :It would be nice if you could get the Clockwork blade by killing enough robots/robodogs though. I wish the DLC morphs could be gained normally Hero weapons--Alpha Lycos 05:47, March 2, 2011 (UTC) :I haven't found any of the new weapons. =/ but luckily i do have the all the new custumes except for the prisoner shirt. you need that entire custome to get past the demon door.The Crawler 05:50, March 2, 2011 (UTC) ::I'm not worried about new weapons lol I just want new Hero weapon morphs for the base weapons. I hate using Legendary weapons.--Alpha Lycos 06:02, March 2, 2011 (UTC) :You must find the prisoner shirt! The demon door has a replica of Bowerstone from fable 2 and an Elite soldier outfit (which by far is my favorite outfit of the dlc). Aleksandr the Great 20:34, March 2, 2011 (UTC) Info? Should we add on the page that the 3 new weapons unlocked with Traitor's Keep require the Fable: Coin Golf for Windows 7 Phones?--Alpha Lycos 16:53, March 2, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah, sure. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 16:56, March 2, 2011 (UTC) Outfits Hi, I'm collecting outfits but I can't find the prostitute outfit. Does anyone know where it is? 01:56, March 3, 2011 (UTC) The prostitute outfit: chests on Clockwork island, the prisoner outfit: chests on Ravenscar, the sandfury outfit: Godwin estate chests, and finally the prison guard outfit: wearing the complete prisoner outfit for the new demon door. Access to all of the chests requires completion of the main quest and a lot of back-tracking. 05:46, March 3, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Mate! It's a real pain to find them at times, but I think it is good that Lionhead tried to up the difficulty. 05:57, March 3, 2011 (UTC) My Review After playing through it completely, I have to say that Traitor's Keep is of very high quality and is probably the best Fable dlc so far. The story was actually pretty good and had a cast of colorful characters; I especially loved the twist at the end (though it didn't take too much thought to find out earlier). However, it is the locations which shine the most in this dlc. Ravenscar has a great atmosphere and actually feels like a prison, not to mention a slew of prison related jokes. Clockwork Island brings us a possible glimpse of Fable's future with a distinct Victorian steampunk theme; I also enjoyed the return of the Colin as I felt that they could of been used a lot more in Understone. Godwin Estate envokes a certain dark feeling yet still has plenty of room for comedy (especially a certain singing fish). It was also nice to see the return of the poison balverines from See the Future and a new type of hobbe. There are 4 (five if you include the free soldiers outfit that is automatically included) unique outfits available in the dlc and so far my favorite is the elite guard outfit which can be retrieved from the new dlc. You are also able to find 5 diary entries for each of the three antagonists in their respective locations which gives you a better understanding of their motives and goals. Traitor's Kepp even has a few humorous side quests to do when the main quest is over. Wrap this up with an extra 250 gamerscore and you have an exeptional dlc with plenty of new content and a story that is on par to the main game. Aleksandr the Great 22:31, March 3, 2011 (UTC) German version of traitor's keep I just found out, that in the german "Games for Windows Live Marketplace" the Traitor's Keep is called "Kostenloses Soldatenoutfit", which equals translated "Free Soldieroutfit". Should this info be added to this page? Zarathustra01 17:49, June 2, 2011 (UTC) :Are you certain that's the title of the DLC? Traitor's Keep comes with the Bowerstone Soldier Uniform for free. Could it be you read that and misinterpreted it as the name of the DLC? -- TheIndifferentist 18:22, June 2, 2011 (UTC) ::It is actually the DLC name. How odd. Well in the 360 version the Free Soldier Outfit and the Traitor's Keep Quest Pack both belong to the Traitor's Keep content pack (ie downloading one downloads the pack, and downloading the other unlocks what's left), so I guess they just named it after the wrong one. I'll add it as a note. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 20:36, June 2, 2011 (UTC) :::Thanks for your reply. As a german person, i found this very annoying, because i would like to play traitors keep, once i'm far enough in the story, but i could hardly find any information on this topic. Zarathustra01 07:23, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Foreshadowing Fable IV? im just thinking. the fable 2 DLC was a foreshadow of fable III and at the end of traitors keep, the guys says the people will rise up and decide how to be governed. do you think this means that its possible that Fable 4 will be set in a republic? 12:06, August 18, 2011 (UTC) :I doubt it. We don't know if more DLC is planned for Fable III yet or not, and if so its possible future DLC could do this. Or they could use the Journey to foreshadow the future game instead.--Alpha Lycos 12:34, August 18, 2011 (UTC) : :ya. im really interested to see what happens in Fable 4. despite what people may think i think Fable 2 and 3 are great games. i like em better than 1. not sure what they can do after becoming king. maybe like going through a civil war or something and regaining parts of kingdom or whatever -- 13:24, August 18, 2011 (UTC) ::I'm with you on liking 2 and 3 better. I'm not really looking forward to 4. I wish they would just do more DLC for Fable 3. I want to do more stuff as Queen dang it! -- geekie beekie 13:43, August 18, 2011 (UTC) :::Out of the Fable series my fav so far is II. III was ok but I found it hard to decide between power(legendary weapons) or personal(Heroic weapons). And there wasn't much good looking clothing in III either. As for Fable IV, who knows what it will hold. It could be possible that the Hero in that game is some bastard son of the King/Queen and isn't part of royalty, and a new empire comes to conquer Albion leading to the Hero needing to rise and defeat a foreign threat. Which I actually think would be a good idea, bringing in the Emperor of like Samarkand or something that tries to take over Albion and Aurora, so we can go to Samarkand as needed, and the final fight is with some demon possessed Emperor who, when defeated, reveals a future threat that could change the world as its known, which in my mind would lead to Fable's universe becoming ours at the end of Fable V.--Alpha Lycos 23:30, August 18, 2011 (UTC) :::Ya i do think this could possibly be foreshadowing fable IV. theres so much talk of republics in this game. i would like to see a choice about fighting for the crown or handing it over on conditions or something. such as keeping the castle as the base for heroesAwesomeGordo (talk) 09:51, September 7, 2012 (UTC) Bowerstone Library door glitch I think it should be mentioned that the Traitor's Keep DLC has a bug in which it makes it impossible to open the hidden door in the library in Bowerstone Castle. I read about the hidden door on here, and tried opening it only to find out on another site that it is a glitch if you own the Traitor's Keep DLC Pack. - 04:07, June 23, 2013 (UTC) :Please give more detail about this glitch. It might just be that you, and the other site, are having difficulty opening it. I know it took me 3 hours to open it, I nearly gave up on trying when I finally got it.--Lycos Devanos Drop me a line 06:31, June 23, 2013 (UTC) This is where I read about it, and I did searches for Castle Library secret door on the same site and a lot of people who have the Traitor's Keep DLC seem to be having the same problem. http://www.gamefaqs.com/boards/971431-fable-iii/58360432 - 10:01, June 23, 2013 (UTC) :Your meaning the statue reading door? Or the invisible flitswitch one?--Lycos Devanos Drop me a line 11:02, June 23, 2013 (UTC) The statue reading door. 05:20, June 24, 2013 (UTC) :Yea that one has caused problems for people before, and seemed to be glitched but then they got it opened. I'm not sure what they did exactly to solve their problem. Are you reading it in the correct order?--Lycos Devanos Drop me a line 09:17, June 24, 2013 (UTC) :Just a thought here but did anyone test to see if it makes a difference if you enter the castle on foot or by fast travelling. I believe if you read them out of order you must leave and return to reset the puzzle. Kinda like Sunset House.-Garry Damrau(talk) 09:13, June 25, 2013 (UTC)